The present invention generally relates to toys, and, more particularly, is concerned with a toy device for an animal.
Toy devices for animals have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,005, dated Jul. 28, 1998, Udelle, et al., described an annular ball track provided with a flat top surface having a material affixed thereon for the purpose of claw scratching. A hollow ball containing an electronic sound synthesizer within is disposed inside the annular track and visible around the periphery of the track. A switch operates the electronic sound synthesizer within the ball and broadcasts mouse related scratching sounds and/or squeaks, thereby serving as an irresistible attractant to an animal for promoting more frequent exercise by swatting and chasing the ball, and to encourage the claw scratching needs inherent to animals, thereby saving articles of furniture from claw damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,922, dated May 21, 1985, Lind disclosed a device for the amusement of pets (and in particular cats) which includes a flat horizontal base and a post secured to the base adjacent its periphery which extends upwardly therefrom so that an upper end of the post is positioned over and above a central portion of the base. A coiled spring is secured to the upper end of the post and extends upwardly therefrom so that a free outer end of the coiled spring is positioned over and above the central portion of the base. A pet toy aromatized with catnip is attached to the bottom end of a cord, the top end of which is selectively secured to the free outer end of the coiled spring by a suitable fastener. The pet toy is thus resiliently suspended over the base. In addition, the pet toy, post and base all have durable coverings penetrable by pet claws.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,820, dated Dec. 24, 1991, Nakayama disclosed a stuffed toy comprising a main switch turned on in response to a load applied externally, a vibrator activated when the main switch is turned on to vibrate at least a part of the body of the stuffed toy, and a sound generator generating a sound to the outside while the vibrator is vibrating.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,628, dated Mar. 21, 2000, Kusmiss, et al., disclosed a self-mobile cat toy capable of simulating intermittent life which includes a rodent-like shell partially or wholly containing an electrical power source mechanically and electrically connected to motor-powered wheels or a tread mechanism for moving along the ground. The power circuit includes an orientation-dependent switch which is closed or open depending on its orientation, so that when played with by a cat, the toy will cease to move in certain orientations and begin to move when pawed into other orientations. In another embodiment the powered wheels or tread are replaced by a vibrating mechanism. In yet other embodiments the cat toy is externally controlled by the pet owner, through either a long cable with a switch at the end or through a radio or ultrasonic transmitter-receiver system.
While these toy devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a toy device for an animal wherein a catapulting apparatus is disposed in a base whereupon a ball-like member is catapulted from the base in a horizontal-like trajectory, whereupon the animal will chase and capture the ball-like member. A string is connected between the base and the ball-like member so that the ball-like member is recoiled back upon the base for a repetition of events. A timing means is provided for use with the catapult device so that the catapult works on a timing mechanism and operates at a predetermined time interval. The catapult device can be either battery operated or can use conventional 110-volt alternating current as its power source.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy to keep an animal entertained. A further object of the present invention is to provide a toy for use by an animal that requires little human intervention. A further object of the present invention is to provide a toy device which is simple and has a relatively low manufacturing cost.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.